The saviour
by Andromeda Jackson-Black
Summary: AU. Percy Jackson after running away from an abusive home comes across Hades and becomes his son. Follow Percy as he goes to Hogwarts for school and meets the legendary Harry Potter. When he finds out that he is the grandson of Voldemort secrets that were hidden come to life. All is not as it seems, is there really a light and dark side if so are they really who they say they are?
1. A new life

**This is my first fanfiction go easy. This plot is over used I know but it will get better and more original later. I don't own anything and if I did I would be rich**.

_Chapter one: A new life._

Third person POV.

A small child ran through a forest completely terrified. Just days earlier he had escaped his home. The child's name is Perseus Jackson. He was running from a flying chicken lady better known as a harpy. He was getting very weak due to having had nothing to eat in a while, very little sleep, and from running so long. Looking ahead he saw a fire and heard voices. Thinking that they may be able to help him he used all the strength he had left and made it to the fire.

Hades POV.

Me and my sister were talking when a child no older then five or six came running out of the forest with a harpy on his tail. Me being curious as how a small child could already be attracting monsters killed it. The kid had a look of great relief on his face and said

"Thank you sir," with much gratitude and tiredness.

"Your welcome young man. May I ask as to why you are out in the middle of the forest at night? Shouldn't you be at home with your parents?" I ask just noticing the fading bruises and the scars, mostly the one going down across his eye and to his lip.

"I ran away my daddy's dead and my mommy doesn't like me and neither does her husband."

"That's horrible. May I ask what your name is son. Mine is Hestia and this is my brother Hades." My sister asks in her kind tone that she almost always uses.

" My name is Percy."

" How did you get that scar Percy?" I ask wondering.

"Mommy got drunk and watched as smelly Gabe hit me and cut me with a very sh-sharp kn-knife. Then...then...he...he st-started to...to touch me...me and then...then everything we-went black," he sobbed and Hestia went and embraced him. I looked through his memories and saw that they treated him like a slave and how often they left him with out anything to eat or drink. But what was worse was that his step-father beat and raped him. I was completely revolted. Then I noticed something I didn't see before the colour of his eyes.

"He's a son of Poseidon. How could our brother just leave a innocent child to a life like that. I should rip him apart for it!" I ranted with laboured breath. The boy, no Percy was looking at me with fright that touched my cold heart.

"Percy would you like to come live with me? I can give you a life that you will love. Me and my wife would love to have a child just like you. Would you like that? You would never have to live with those people that hurt you again," my sister looked at me proudly. I knew it was the right decision and I would train him to fulfill the prophesy as well as raise him with love.

"I would love too!" He exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

"Ok then son let's go home and show you to your new mommy and in the morning we will tell you a secret. Okay. Hestia I will see you tomorrow yes?"

"Of course brother I wouldn't miss the chance to see this little one again. Till tomorrow brother. Good night Percy," she chuckled when see seen that he was already asleep. With that we both left the clearing to go to our own homes.

**So what did you think should I continue this. Please leave a review on what you think. Till next time. AJB. **


	2. Explanations, crowning, and training

**I still don't own anything.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

_Chapter two: Explanations, Crowning and Training._

Third person POV.

After a good nights sleep Percy awoke and for the first time without a nightmare. Only to find himself in a strange room. He then remembered the events that toke place the night before and smiled. He finally had a home. Jumping out of bed he ran around the room happy for the first time in a long time. When the door opened he lunged himself at the man that stood in the doorway.

"Good morning son. Are you ready to meet your mother?"

"Yes daddy I can't wait," Hades smiled at how quick he adapted. Walking down the hall to the dining room the five year old was skipping. Walking into the room Persephone looked up and seen the child a started to get angry.

"Who is that and what is he doing in my place," she asked her tone rising with every word she spoke.

"Love calm down I want to introduce you too _**our**___son Percy. Don't worry he is not my son by birth but I plan to adopt him. Look into his memories and you will see why I wish to raise him. It would be wonderful if he could have a mother as we'll," Hades explained to his upset wife.

Persephone's POV.

Looking into the child's memory caused me to almost cry and I can't believe that anyone could be that crule. 'How can one little child go through all that,' I wonder. I then come across the memory from last night and I am so proud of my husband then.

"Oh my dear I am so sorry" I say to the child that is hiding behind my husbands legs.

"Will you please come out so that I can get a good look at you. I promise not to get angry again. You don't have to worry I won't hurt you," I said to him as he gradually comes out. I gasp at what I see there is a scar running down his face, midnight black hair, and sea green eyes that make me immediately recognize him as a son of Poseidon. 'How could that jerk leave his child to the likes of those people' to me that doesn't make sense, after all children a sacred.

"Hades can we start the adoption ritual I want to call this little one my child as soon as possible."

"Of course love. Percy please stand in front of us."

"I Persephone/Hades do adopt this child Perseus Achilles Jackson do become my own with all the powers that come with being my child," we said together, and a pink and black beam of light surrounded him adding our powers to the ones he already has.

Third Person POV.

When the light died down the only difference was that he was a healthy weight and his eyes that were now mostly black with sea green and and pink through them.

"Thanks so much for inviting us. We feel so loved," an unknown voice said along with the one from Hestia.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Persephone exclaimed.

"I came here to meet my new grandchild and of course to bless him and be here for the big explanation. I Demeter here by bless Perseus Achilles Jackson to have the powers that my greatest child had." A yellow light then went around the five year old again and his eyes then had little yellow specks in them that looked gold in the right light. Then it was Hestia's turn.

"I Hestia do here by accept Perseus Achilles Jackson as my champion. He shall have the powers greater then if he was a child of fire." A red light then shot itself and went to Percy and surrounded him. When it left his eyes had streaks of red through them.

"Now that that is out of the way time for explanations. Percy have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?..." Hades then proceeded to tell all about them and their culture. It was no surprise to them that Percy didn't take to well to the fact that his father was indeed alive and didn't care enough to check on him. They even tried to tell him that due to the ancient laws that he could do nothing but he didn't care and they were proud of him for his way of thinking. Afterwards they took him to a balcony overlooking the underworld.

"This Percy is my kingdom. ATTENTION ALL! THIS IS MY NEW SON PERCY! HE IS YOUR PRINCE AND YOU WILL TREAT HIM WITH AS MUCH RESPECT AS YOU DO ME!" Everyone then got down on their knees and bowed. Hades seeing this materialized a pure black crown with the colours of his eyes through it and some of the most expensive gems on it and placed it on his head.

"ALL HAIL PERSEUS JACKSON THE KING OF GHOSTS, PRINCE OF THE UNDERWORLD, AND HEIR TO THE THROWN OF HADES." Hades thundered. They then left the balcony and entered the living room. To say Percy was in shock would be an understatement.

Percy's POV.

After the crowning I was shocked but also very happy I finally had the family I always wanted. I remembered the prophesy that my dad told me and I asked about it.

"Thank you for reminding me son. We will set up teachers for you so that you may face it and are ready to make the right decision."

"Okay dad."

"Why don't you go exploring we will find you when it's time for lunch."

**Well what did you think. Please let me know if you have any suggestions for me. Until then. AJB.**


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys so sorry that this is not a chapter. You will have to give me some time. I have lots of assignments coming up and then exams. I just don't have the time to write. I am not giving up on this story and I will try to make the chapters longer. Your reviews are encouraging so thank you to the people who did. Again I am sorry. Tata for now AJB.


	4. Going to school?

**Hey everyone I'm back. I would like to thank you all for the reviews. It's really great to learn that people actually want to read my story. Speaking of here's the next chapter and as always I still in no way own any of the characters even though I wish I did. **

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

_Chapter three: Going to school?_

Third person POV.

Percy is eleven years old.

All that could be heard was the clang of metal. A fight was taking place between two people. One was cloaked in all black armour and the second had on armour as well. The fight was suddenly interrupted by one of the Furies, Alecto,

"My lord your father wishes to speak to you regarding a mission,"

"Ok Alecto I'm coming, and stop calling me lord, to you it's just Percy."

"Yes of course Percy," and with that she flew away most likely to torture some more souls.

"We will continue your training later young Perseus."

"Ok bye Achilles," and Percy then shadow travelled to his father.

Percy POV.

When I entered the thrown room I walk up to my father.

"You wished to see me father?"

"Yes a friend of mine would like your help. You see son there is another world out there other then the Greeks. The world was created by Hecate the Goddess of Magic. Her world is going to be at war in a few years and as you are a part of it from your birth mothers side Hecate has requested that you go and attend the school there. Also the people that the war revolves around is a child your age named Harry James Potter and your grandfather Tom Marvolo Riddle or as some people call him Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who and other ridicules names. Tom Riddle has disobeyed the rules of the underworld. He has done this by splitting his soul into seven pieces. It will be your job not only to protect Hecate's world from destruction but to also great your magical education," My Father explained.

"Yes Father, will Lady Hecate be coming here?"

"I am already here child, and I would like to make you my champion. Will you except?" Lady hecate asked.

"Yes of course milady it would be an honour." I said, then bowed accepting the blessing.

"Now for the mission. Your father informed you of the basics. What I want you to do is go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter and in his sixth year I want you to train him to defeat the dark lord as only he can do it. Understood?"

"Yes mam."

"I wish you luck Perseus. Good-bye." With that she flashed out.

"Well son you should get your things ready and I will take you to buy the necessary equipment."

"Okay father."

**That's it if you have any questions just ask. Till next time AJB.**


	5. AN: Answers to your questions

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews now to answer some questions.**

**To Cheshire Cats Witch, he will can you give me some input as to what familiar or pet he should have.**

**To Guest, he will shadow travel at night so that no one misses him.**

**To Kuroma Chisuya, yes Nico will be in the story just he will be in it at little later and the golden trio will definitely try to figure out him.**

**To Aphrodite child, yes Poseidon will talk to Percy at one point.**

**I hope this cleared some things up. If anyone has questions please feel free to ask. AJB. **


	6. A trip to a funny named alley

**Hey guys this is a chapter that you all have been waiting for. I now have a poll going on, it will close by the next time I update. ****FYI I still don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson but the plot is original I think. **

Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

_Chapter four: A trip into a funny named ally _

Percy's POV 

'I woke up the next morning excited because my dad said that he would take me shopping for my school supplies. My acceptance letter and supply list had come last night and after breakfast we were going to go to a funny named place called diagon ally **(if I spelled that wrong I'm sorry) **to buy even funnier named supplies and things that most people haven't used in hundreds of years, I mean who still uses quills and ink haven't they heard of pens?'

"Percy come down for breakfast" my mom said.

"Okay I'm coming" I exclaimed as I raced down the stairs towards the dining hall.

You see me and my family live in a huge castle that has a room for almost everything. I ate breakfast as quick as was acceptable for a prince. When I was done I ran up to my room and put on a robe, and again what is it with these people there is these things called shirts and pants and in my opinion they are much easier to move around in. What if I was attacked it would be so much harder to fight with my blades, I would be restricted to using a little piece of wood to defend myself as _wizards _do not even have any other defence then their _wands. _It was okay though none of this will effect me as I won't let it.

"Percy come on its time to go."

"Coming"

{Page break_ Harry Potters house_}

Harry's POV

Blackness was what I woke up to just like every other morning then the thumping of the stairs courtesy of my whale of an uncle, pig cousin and horse aunt. I guess I should explain, my name is Harry Potter I am 11 years old and I live with my realities my parents were killed in a car crash because they were both drunks that was also the night I got my lightning bolt scar. Sense then I live here at Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey with my abusive relatives.

My day started out just like any other but when I went to go get the mail I was surprised to see a letter for me. I hid it away so that _they _wouldn't see it but of course luck is never on my side as Dudley who was coming down the stairs saw it and told his dad. This resulted in him reading it, calling me a freak, burning the letter and beating me. It continued like that for almost a week until a giant of a man come and told me all about who I was and what I was**(I am sorry if this is not what went on in the books/movies)**. It was a real shock to say the least but it made since as there were times when the unexplainable happened.

When we went to the actual Magic World I was amazed. We went to the bank first and when we were there I met a nice kid who said his name was Percy he was there with his dad and asked if I would like to join them in shopping. As Hagrid was feeling sick and thought the best thing to cure it would be to get a drink. So I went with Percy and his dad.

Percy P.O.V.

I was surprised to say the least, this was suppose to be Harry Potter. He wore rags and was far to skinny. Well over this school year I was going to change that.

"Hello my name is Percy, what's yours?" I asked, I figured it was best to start getting close to him now so that I would be his first friend.

"Harry, Harry Potter." He replied.

While we were talking the half giant walked over and said he was going to get a drink to settle his stomach and that he would meet him a the ice cream shop in two hours. Sharing a look with my dad that clearly said 'Your going to leave an eleven year old child that clearly doesn't know his way around to be by himself. ARE YOU MAD!' So we obviously offered him to come shopping with us. He looked shocked but he happily agreed. So we started our school shopping.

Third Person P.O.V.

For Harry and Percy they became very fast friends as both were hardly ever let out of the house or underworld respectfully. While getting there robes for school they came across one Draco Malfoy. Once you get past the public mask he was a good kid and became the third person in their friendship.

Once they finished school shopping and had their wands they went to the pet shop** (Totally forget the name of the shop)**, they each got a owl. Harry's was a snowy white owl he named Hedwig, Draco's was a eagle owl he named Archimedes, and Percy's was a black horned owl he named Shadow.

"Boys as a treat why don't you each get another pet that you keep with you," Hades suggested.

"Okay thanks Father,"

"Thank you sir,"

"Thank you very much sir."

So they each picked out a pet. Percy got a black panther that he named Eclipse, Harry got a snake he named Diamond, and Draco got a wolf he named Silverspark. After paying for the animals they went to the ice cream place so that Harry could meet up with Hagrid and go home. When he did show up the boys didn't want to leave each other but also didn't want to seem weak promised to meet on the train and sit with each other. After Harry left Percy and Draco went home to. No one could wait until September first.

**Well that's the end of another chapter hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be about the train ride,their first impressions of Hogwarts and what house they will be in. You can vote on my poll, review or pm me with what house YOU think the boys should be in. ****Till next time please stay golden. AJB.**


End file.
